Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for managing data stored in a tiered data storage environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. As computer systems become increasingly relied upon, convenient, and portable, the Internet has grown exponentially. Now, more than ever before, individuals and businesses rely upon distributed storage systems (commonly referred to as “the cloud”) to store information and data. As wide strides in technological advancement relating to data access devices have been accomplished, there is an ever-growing demand for growth and development within the back end supporting systems that provide and store the data content.